1. Field
The inventions relates to a lighting device.
2. Background
A light emitting diode (LED) is an energy device for converting electric energy into light energy. Compared with an electric bulb, the LED has higher conversion efficiency, lower power consumption and a longer life span. As there advantages are widely known, more and more attentions are now paid to a lighting apparatus using the LED.
The lighting apparatus using the LED are generally classified into a direct lighting apparatus and an indirect lighting apparatus. The direct lighting apparatus emits light emitted from the LED without changing the path of the light. The indirect lighting apparatus emits light emitted from the LED by changing the path of the light through reflecting means and so on. Compared with the direct lighting apparatus, the indirect lighting apparatus mitigates to some degree the intensified light emitted from the LED and protects the eyes of users.